


Atonment; falling for a sin maker.

by danniburgh



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Andrew hozier is a baby, Angel/Human Relationships, F/M, Fallen Angels, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: Luziel loved to look down."Luziel! Stop looking down! you are going to fall" her father always said.She loved looking down so much.That before she could realize.She fell.(Fallen angel falls again; in love with a man, and that man is obviously Andrew Hozier-Byrne)
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Atonment; falling for a sin maker.

Luziel loved to look down.

Down to the other world.

The world she had beneath her feet.

"Luziel! Stop looking down! you are going to fall" her father always said.

But Luziel loved to look down.

She loved to lay on the particularly thick clouds.

She loved to lay on her tummy while the yellow sun settled and the people of the other world got ready to go to sleep.

Luziel loved to look down.

Down to the world of the beings that lived a tenth of her life.

Down to the world of the beings that sinned.

Luziel didn't listen to her family about the beings of the world beneath her feet.

She didn't care about what his uncle Gabriel had to say about them.

She didn't care about her father Ezekiel hating on them all the time.

"Luziel they kill each other for amusement!" her father said one time.

"And a lot of them save other lives as a way of living" she answered.

Luziel loved to look down.

She loved to run among the clouds and feeling the gas and the vapor of the condensed water running through her toes while she looked down.

She loved the other world.

Once she asked her father if she could visit the other world 

And he said no.

Luziel loved to look down.

And when she didn't got what she wanted she cried.

And the other world got a storm.

Luziel cried for days.

And the storm on the other world lasted the same.

Ezekiel gave her a pebble from the other world to make her feel good again.

And the storm on the other world stopped.

Luziel loved to look down.

She did it most days while holding her pebble.

She looked down wondering from what part of that big, vast world did that pebble come from.

The world beneath her feet made her wonder, made her curious, made her question.

The other world made her ask about the people there and the people in her world.

Luziel loved to look down so much.

And her father hated that she loved it.

Her father didn't want her to fall down.

Because he'd had a brother once that did the same, and he fell.

Her father hated that she loved to look down.

Because his family wouldn't resist another fallen angel lost on Earth.

Luziel didn't listen to her father.

She was young and confident and strong and naive and really stubborn.

Just like her fallen uncle.

Ezekiel tried to forbid her from looking down.

But she was a rebellious angel.

So once she escaped her father's wings.

And got out to look down.

She loved looking down so much.

That before she could realize.

She fell.

Ezekiel mourned his daughter.

And the whole sky turned gray.

The entire family looked for her.

But they didn't look down enough.

And they didn't find the place she landed on.

Heaven didn't know that Luziel never landed.

She knew enough about that world.

Because she looked down so much.

She made of herself a light while she fell.

And got herself an earthly body.

She didn't took it by force.

She asked nicely for it.

And a nice girl named Annabel let her take hers.

Luziel was now in the world she loved.

The world that once had beneath her feet was around her.

And she loved it.

She only felt sad about leaving her pebble on heaven.

For a while she let Annabel teach her how to be a human.

She learned about language and manners and small talk.

And she learned about school and films and food.

And she learned about laughter and tears, about sadness and happiness, about television and music.

Luziel loved music.

As much as she used to love looking down.

The angel listened to music as much as she could.

She listened to classical and modern.

She listened to country and pop.

She listened to full orchestras and one man shows.

And one artist in particular caught the angel's attention.

She blamed Annabel for it.

The girl loved that man.

Annabel couldn't spend one day without playing his songs.

Songs about love and worship.

Luziel gasped when she learned about other songs of his.

Songs about the end of all times and human reproduction.

Annabel laughed at her for a long time.

Because even though the angel loved the world, she didn't know about human emotions.

She had to learn about love and hate.

And death and sex.

And Luziel felt like a new being.

Because not knowing them didn't mean she didn't feel things.

And at last Luziel put a name to all her feelings.

Annabel helped her.

She answered her questions.

And helped her find other answers.

Luziel learned so much thanks to her 

And Annabel was the first person Luziel loved.

After one year on Earth Luziel loved many things.

She loved sunnyside eggs.

And chocolate.

She loved rainy days and the feeling of the cold air of the morning on her face.

She started loving the man from the songs.

And she started loving what he sang about.

Annabel loved him too.

And they both felt so strong about him that it brought them closer together.

"Let's go meet him" Annabel once told her.

And Luziel agreed.

So Luziel used her not so gone angelic powers to go see him.

He was tall and handsome.

He smelled good and seemed strong.

He was all they imagined together.

Luziel approached him and said hello.

And he said it back.

He extended his hand to her and Luziel took it.

That's when it happened.

Time stopped.

He said his name.

And Luziel didn't mention the fact that she already knew his name.

She said hers back.

And he smiled at her.

Luziel loved his crooked smile.

And as he touched her hand he somehow knew he'd found his new muse.

"Andrew, are you okay?" Luziel asked him.

And he nodded in response as he let her hand go.

Andrew felt an angelic energy when she touched him.

And a feeling of warm calm invaded his body when she smiled at him.

"Luziel, would you like to grab a coffee with me?" he said.

And she nodded in response.

And Andrew was the second person Luziel loved.

"Sing to me again" Luziel asked.

While Andrew's arm wrapped her earthly body.

She felt his smile against her skin.

And he started singing again to her ear.

Time had passed.

And Annabel had let Luziel control her body fully.

Because she knew how much Luziel loved Andrew.

And how much Andrew loved her back.

So Annabel left her own body.

And Luziel made sure she went to heaven.

Luziel traded a human life for an eternity in paradise.

She didn't regret it.

"I love you" she whispered when he finished singing.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

After two years on Earth Luziel loved many things.

She loved the Irish countryside.

And chocolate.

She loved sunny days and the feeling of the seaside's air on her hair.

She loved the man she had spent a year next to.

And he loved her back.

He had written her songs.

Songs about love and worship.

Songs about her and him at the end of all times.

And songs about sex and death.

He taught her about new ways of loving.

He taught her about all the things she had seen from above.

He taught her about the physicality of their love.

He taught her about pleasure and all the things a body could feel.

Ezekiel wanted to find his daughter.

He wanted to find her so badly he sent soldiers to earth to look for her.

His soldiers weren't familiar with human customs.

But they found her in no time.

When they came back to heaven they destroyed Ezekiel with their news.

Ezekiel's holy, pure and innocent daughter had been corrupted by a sinner man.

She had been taught to sin by two humans.

She had been shown to sin by one man.

And with all the pain inside his angelic heart.

Ezekiel vanished his daughter from her home.

Luziel was not allowed to go back to heaven.

And she was doomed to the infraworld.

She was ripped from her grace.

She got sick.

She got visited by the Angel of Death.

She recognized it when she saw it.

And they greeted like old friends would.

Death came to take her angelic grace out of her.

And Luziel let it.

"Are you going to lose everything for a human?" Death asked.

"Why? haven't you loved?" Luziel answered.

Death gave her a smile and touched her forehead with a bony finger.

Luziel suffered.

And Andrew watched.

"You stopped being an angel for the sins of a man" Death remarked.

"I would die for his sins" Luziel assured.

Death felt sorry for Luziel.

But Luziel didn't care.

Death would never understand love.

Even if love became a snake and bit Death's ass.

Luziel became human.

Luziel was not an angel anymore.

And she wondered if Andrew would stop loving her because of that.

But he did not stop loving her.

If so he did love her more.

Andrew took a year off work to help her with her new found humanity.

He taught her how to deal with things without her grace.

And made her feel new things.

Andrew cared about her.

And cared for her.

And made love to her each time she asked.

He was grateful for her love.

He hadn't felt love like that in all his life.

Even when he found out the loss of her grace was his fault.

He never felt guilty.

She didn't let him.

She took care of him as he took care of her.

She found a new life next to him.

She made him feel more human.

And he never stopped making her feel holy, pure, angelic, powerful.

After four years on Earth Luziel loved many things.

She loved her husband.

And loved her life.

She loved her new family.

Her dog, her cat and her child.

Luziel still loved sunnyside eggs.

And chocolate.

She still loved rainy days and sunny days.

She loved the air of the coast and the warmth of a stove.

She loved her humanity.

She loved being human and feeling human.

Luziel loved to look up.

She loved to look up to the sky and remember her life in heaven.

Luziel loved.

She loved to look up.

She loved to tell her child stories about her family among the clouds.

Luziel loved to tell her child where she came from and where she was.

Her child loved to listen to mommy's stories about grandpa angel and grandma angel.

Her child loved as much as Luziel did.

Her child was the third person Luziel loved.

Luziel's family looked down to her.

Ezekiel loved to look down.

He then understood the love her daughter had for that world.

Luziel still loved her father.

And she prayed to him every night.

She prayed to him for forgiveness.

And prayed to him to tell her about her human life.

Luziel prayed and asked him to let her come home when the time came.

And Ezekiel listened.

Luziel got sick.

And Andrew took care of her.

She got a human disease and started to feel her human life go away.

And Andrew took care of her.

So she prayed to her father.

And her father came to her in her sleep.

And told her about her destiny.

She had stopped being an angel a long time before.

And she was going to lose her life to the hands of her old friend Death.

She asked her father to save her husband and her child.

She told her father how good Andrew had been to her.

And how happy he made her.

Ezekiel gave her the relief she so desperately wanted.

But he didn't make a promise.

Luziel died.

And Andrew suffered.

And his child did too.

Luziel went to the infraworld.

She knew she was doomed from the start.

She had fallen from heaven once.

And hell was from there her only destination.

But she didn't care.

Because she died knowing how love felt.

She died knowing how happiness felt.

She died knowing how being a human felt.

And she died with the certainty that her husband and her child, the two loves of her life had heaven assured.

She was happy.

She died happy.

Luziel had loved.

She had learned.

She had lived.

And she had died.

An angel died for a human man's sins.

And Andrew knew about it.

And he did feel guilty about it.

Even when the memory of her didn't want to let him.

Ezekiel did.

The angel protected his grandchild against anything.

But he took care of Andrew.

Ezekiel made sure Andrew didn't forget how Luziel died.

Ezekiel made sure Andrew didn't forget why Luziel died.

Andrew's child had angelic protection.

But Andrew was living a hell on Earth.

And Luziel cluelessly thought her family was okay.

She was cluelessly sure her husband had heaven assured.

Poor Luziel.

She had loved.

She had learned.

She had lived.

She wasn't ready for the surprise that was coming to her.

Poor Luziel.

She had hoped.

She really did 

Poor Luziel.

She had sacrificed everything for her lover.

She had lost everything for her man.

She had given up everything for the one man that made her feel complete.

What an unpleasant surprise it was.

When she found out Andrew had died.

What an unpleasant surprise.

When she found out he died by his own hand.

And he went to hell anyhow.

Poor Luziel.

She had loved.

She had learned.

She had hoped.

And it was not enough.

"Luziel! stop looking down! you are going to fall!" she remembered her father's words.

As she saw her husband walking into hell.

And she did.

First she fell to earth.

Then she fell in love.

Then she fell to hell.

She wondered how her life would have ended if she had listened.

As she sadly greeted her husband into the infraworld.

But she didn't listen.

And she doomed herself.

To live eternally in hell.

Alongside the man that made her end up there.


End file.
